


Maybe

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, False Pregnancy, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: Sin might, possibly have something to tell Brock. Possibly.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> written for [ my prompt table from 15kinks](https://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/153846.html#cutid1) on dreamwidth.

She wasn’t sure. Not in anyway that really counted. There was a simple test to take but she was terrified to bring it up. Even as she curled up for bed, the words stuck in her throat.

Brock’s hands moved over her skin as he climbed into bed beside her. He hummed against her neck, biting lightly as his hands cupped her breasts.

Apparently that was all the motivation she needed to open her mouth.

“I think I might be pregnant.”

She’d never felt him stop so suddenly. It was like he froze around her. “What?”

She swallowed hard. “I’m… I’m late. I don’t know for sure. But I might…” She rolled over and faced him. “I might be.”

He leaned back and she was sure something was wrong. She bit her lip and mirrored the motion. It was tempting to get up and get dressed. She was ready to do that before his hand closed around her arm.

“We can find out tomorrow, right?” His voice dropped a little and his hand slipped down her arm. “Til then…”

She watched his hand move away from hers and she felt her voice shake even before it left her lips. “Til then? What?” She gripped his wrist as his hand moved across her stomach.

He stared at the spot his hand was resting on. “Til then, I guess I should take it easy on you.” His eyes moved up to lock with hers. “Guess I’ll have to be nice and gentle. Just in case.”

Her breath caught and she blushed at the tone in his voice. He’d never sounded like that before. He’d never looked at her like that before. She squirmed a little, pulling him close for a deep kiss so that he’d stop looking at her like she was precious and divine.

The kiss only brought that out more though and she tried to figure out what the proper reaction to that kind of affection was. He saved her the trouble. Whether he picked up on her confusion or just had good timing, she wasn’t sure but his fingers on her clit made it far less important. 

She shivered, her body reacting to the slow, soft touches. In her mind, she thought it shouldn’t feel as intense. Less pressure. Less speed. Everything should be less but she was nearly whimpering already. “Brock…”

He smiled and it was almost a little smug. Any other time she would have called him on it but that might mean he’d stop and that was the last thing she wanted.

He pressed his lips to a spot just below her belly button. “Didn’t think you’d react like that.” He chuckled. “Thought you liked it rough.” He teased.

“I do.” She licked her lips, her hips lifting into his touch. “But I like this too.”

“Guess I’ll have to do this more often.” He smirked up at her before he pressed a kiss to her centre. she groaned, her hips lifting again, trying to get more from him. He didn’t make her wait long, working his tongue between her lips and over her clit. 

She lost track of time; lost track of how long he kept her there. She lost track of how many times she’d came. She felt like she was floating a foot off the bed when she finally reached down, gently tugging on his hair. “Brock…”

He smiled up at her, wiping a hand across his face. “Had enough?”

She shook her head, tugging him up over her. “Never.”

He smiled, rolling onto his back and pulling her over him. He gripped her hips, holding her steady as she slowly sank down onto his cock. “Keep it slow.” He guided her hips into a slow rhythm as she took more of him. 

His hands moved over her body when he was sure she’d keep the slow rhythm. He teased her breasts for a moment before one hand stopped on her stomach. Instinct made her put her hand on his. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

He shrugged, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. “Can you blame me?”

“N-no…” she leaned in, kissing him deeply. “It’s a lot to think about.”

He nodded, pulling her close again as their hips moved together slowly. His voice came out softer than she was sure she’d ever heard it when he spoke again. “You sure about this?”

“No,” she answered honestly. “I don’t even know if…” she shook her head. “It’s all still a big maybe anyway…”

“Okay.” He kissed her again, as if that was going to solve anything or figure anything out. 

The room filled with soft moans, sighs and gasps as she continued to move over him. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if this was what normal people did regularly. No sudden rush, no hurry, no fear of capture. She would have thought it’d be boring that way. This close, tender feeling was making her think it might be time to reconsider that assessment.

Her body trembled, and she had to brace herself on his chest as she gasped out his name. “I… fuck, this feels….” she gasped again, her muscles twitching around him.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He gripped her hips, keeping her up and moving. “Come on, babe. Just a little more.”

She hated that she whimpered softly, taking him a little deeper and speeding up just enough to drive herself and him over the edge. She collapsed forward, resting her head on his chest as they both tried to catch their breath. The quiet of the room was broken when Brock chuckled softly.

Sin lifted her head, looking up at him. “What?”

“What do you think your old man is going to say about this if you are?” He smiled and ran his hand slowly up and down her back.

She rolled her eyes, setting back down against his chest. “He’ll probably be thrilled. I’m finally doing something I am supposed to do.” She shook her head. “This isn’t about him, okay? If this is anything… it’s not his.”

He smiled a little wider. “If.”

Sin nodded. “If.”

She dozed off, wondering exactly how she really felt about this particular if. She wouldn’t admit it later but she was starting to warm to the idea.

Brock woke up alone in bed the next morning, just as Sin was climbing back in next to him. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she’d gotten dressed, or as close as she ever did when it was just them. He recognized one of his t-shirts skimming her thighs as she curled up next to him but something seemed wrong.

“Sin?”

“Mm?”

“What’s up?”

She shook her head a little. “Remember what I told you last night?”

“Of course.”

She cuddled up to him, letting out a long sigh before she looked up at him again. “I’m not. So…” she shrugged, not clearly upset but not terribly happy either. ”Forget it.”

She felt him let out a long, low breath and she braced herself for what was coming. He surprised her a little. “How you feelin’ about that?”

She looked up at him and shrugged again. “I’m good. Hadn’t really made up my mind about it all anyway.”

He kissed the top of her head and held her close. “Long as you’re good.”

She nodded again, lifting her head to kiss him deeply. “I’m good, as long as you’ll still do what you did to me last night.”

He chuckled again. “You got it.”


End file.
